Bottomless
by Kai'uri Otiyashi
Summary: The death of dear friend. Visions in the night. And a love so real that neither thought it could be true. The Shikon Jewel is nearly whole, only four shards to go...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Kai'uri. This is my first fanfiction, so please review nicely. I hope you enjoy Chapter One. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter One: Blackout

_I'm falling… down? It's so dark… the blackness… unending. Where am I? There, that light… so close…so far… will it ever come? No, wait… don't take it… no… the light is gone…_

"Kagome?"

_Who? Who said my…name?… My name… is Kagome? Who… are you? Who… says my name_?

"Kagome, open your eyes. Please, Kagome, wake up."

_Wake up? But I'm… not asleep. Wait, I remember… your voice. You… I know you…your name is… is… damn. I know you… what is your name? Please… tell me your name…_

"Kagome, please, Kagome…"

_Who are you? I know you… I love you, I know I do… wait…_

"Kagome, wake up. We need you, Kagome… I need you. Open your eyes…"

_Something went… horribly wrong. I can't remember… tell me… what went wrong…_

"Kagome, I need you. Please come back, Kagome, come back…"

_You… I know you…your name… I remember now. You… are Inuyasha… Inuyasha? Inuyasha! I…_

"I love… you, Inuyasha."

"KAGOME?"

My eyes open and there he is. Inu-Yasha. He's kneeling beside me, worry in his eyes. I raise a hand and brush his cheek.

"Inuyasha… your cheek is damp. Have you…been crying?"

He smiles that smile that lifts my spirit. His amber eyes shimmer as more tears run down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, Inuyasha, I'm okay. I'm here now, don't… cry anymore," my voice quavers as I speak.

He wraps an arm around my waist and hugs me close. He leans back and cups my cheek, tears still streaming down his face.

"Kagome, oh, Kagome, I thought I lost you. Don't ever run in front like that again."

He holds me close once more. I sigh.

"No, Inuyasha. I won't."

_Wait. Lost me? What's he talking about?_

His eyes smolder like dying coals as he leans close and kisses me, it feels so… different, like nothing I've felt before. I feel cold and hot at the same time, my heart melts, and I can feel my knees go weak.

_Oh god, I'm such a hopeless romantic. He wont' fall for me…_

My eyes widen.

_Wait, what am I saying? He has already!_

His kiss deepens as he holds me tightly in his arms. My own wrap unconsciously about his neck. I have goosebumps now.

"Ahem."

My eyes shoot open as I realize Miroku and Sango are standing next to us. Inuyasha breaks our kiss looking embarrassed… and angry?

"We've gotten Kaede, she's on her way," says Sango. "Um, is it a good idea to move her? She got thrown pretty far…"

"Wait, I'm confused," I look at her. "What do you mean, thrown?"

Sango looks at Miroku and starts to cry. She turns back to me.

"Kagome, you tried to save Shippo, don't you remember?"

We stare at each other; I can feel something empty and wrong inside. My eyes start to well with tears.

"What… what do you mean… tried to?" my voice catches in my throat.

Tears stream down Sango's face, a sob shakes her body, and another. Miroku pulls her gently to the ground and holds her in his arms. I can see it, he's been crying too. I turn to Inuyasha, his head is bowed. Of their own volition, my hands hold his face and force his gaze up.

"No," I whisper. "Inuyasha, tell me… it's not true, please…"

Tears flow freely down both our faces.

"Kagome," he starts. "I'm… so sorry. I didn't… didn't get there in time. Shippo, he bit the demon… he got you thrown…"

There's a pain in his eyes like none I've ever seen.

"I didn't reach him in time. Damn it, Kagome, he saved you instead of the other way around. He gave up his life for you."

He takes my hands.

"He stopped that snake demon from killing you. Kagome, he cared so much he traded everything for you."

I try to pull away.

"No," I whisper. "No, it's not true."

"Kagome."

I turn to Miroku, in his hand is a little brass bracer. It has a flaming fox racing across a frozen lake embossed into it. I take it with both hands, cradling it.

"It's the little bracer I gave Shippo for his birthday. But…," I turn back to Inu-Yasha. "but, he never takes it off… no… No, it's not possible."

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmurs.

I raise my eyes to meet his gaze. Tears well in his eyes.

"Kagome," his voice breaks. "I tried, I couldn't reach him in time."

"No," I say again. "No."

I pull away and stand.

"No."

I turn and run up a hill, I remember flying over it.

"Shippo!" I cry. "Shippo, answer me! SHIPPO!!!"

I crest the hill and stop.

_Oh my god. What happened??_

Where a peaceful glade once stood, nothing but a smoking black crater remains. A small, still body lies at the center. I begin to run.

"SHIPPO!" I scream it now. "SHIPPO! NONONO! SHIPPO, NO!!!"

I trip and tumble down the side of the crater nearly to the bottom.

Great, now my whole left side hurts. I wonder what I broke? 

I crawl to him. He looks as though he's sleeping. I sit up and pull his broken little body to me. I hug him close, he smells of fire and ashes.

"Shippo," I whisper. "Wake up. Please, Shippo, wake up."

I look at his face. So peaceful. I brush the hair out of his eyes.

_Oh, Shippo, what happened? I don't want you to go. Come back, Shippo, come back._

I hear footsteps, the others have arrived. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Kagome, come on, we'll give him a proper farewell."

Miroku takes Shippo gently from my arms. I can't seem to stand, suddenly, I'm lifted. Inuyasha is carrying me, trying to still my wracking sobs.

"Why?!" I scream at the sky. "Why?! Why him?! Why Shippo?!"

I wrap my arms around Inuyasha's neck and sob into his hair.

"It was just supposed to be a party," I sob. "Just for my birthday, a party for my closest friends. My eighteenth birthday… oh, god…"

I look up at Inu-Yasha, I see the grief in his eyes.

"He wasn't even as old as Sota," I murmur. "Not even as old as my little brother… Inuyasha… he was a little brother to me, maybe something more. Oh, Shippo…"

The blackness returns. I'm falling faster this time.

Sorry if you don't like it. I just went with the flow. 

Cya next time, action fans.

Kai'uri


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all like this one! It's the 2nd chapter of my first story. If I didn't state it in the first chapter: _italic is thinking_, **bold is stressing, **normal is action or speaking. Oh, and I couldn't remember if it was kassen or nassen for the mother term. Sorry. To recap so far: Kagome has been unconscious for an unknown period of time. A demon had attacked her birthday party, but Shippo saved her and died in the process. When last we saw her, she was lamenting Shippo's death and passed out. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the plot.

Chapter Two: Visions

_Hey, there's that light again. What is it? It glows like fire… Huh? It's coming closer… WHAT?! Shippo? Hey, I've stopped falling… _

"Shippo?"

He turns to me and smiles.

"Kagome-kassen! You came!"

I pull back a little at this statement.

_He thinks of me as his mom? I must be so red. Can you even tell in this place?_

"Shippo," I begin. "What happened? I know you saved me… but why did you die? I feel so… so empty inside. Like something important was torn away…"

He walks to me.

_How can he walk in here? Isn't it against the law of basic physics??_

"Kagome-kassen, I'm sorry."

A tear runs down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry."

I reach out and hug him close.

"It's okay, Shippo. It'll all be okay."

He pulls back and looks up at me with a tear stained face.

"But I didn't want to go! I wanted to stay with you, Kagome-kassen! I didn't want to…"

_Oh, Shippo. If only I'd known how you thought of me before now…_

"Well," he sniffles. "At least Pa's here. At least I can spend time with him again."

His face brightens.

"Kagome-kassen, do you want to meet my Pa? I just know you'd get along."

_Urk. How do I dodge this bullet?_

"Shippo, you didn't tell me what happened yet."

His face falls.

"Oh. Well, this snake lord sent one of his soldiers after you for the Shikon shard. He thought one would be enough," He grins. "Ha, for us Kagome-kassen, one'll never be enough."

I smile at his pride in our abilities.

_Hey, I'm not crying anymore._

I realize now that for as long as forever goes, when I finally see him again, Shippo will still be the little boy I see now.

_Hmmm. That gives me an idea for later._

"But Shippo, why are you **dead**?"

He giggles and hops off my lap.

"I used my Foxfire, it just worked a bit too well."

I give him a classic mom-stare.

"What do you mean, **too** well?"

"Well, when I saw that demon grab you, I did the first thing that came to mind…"

"In other words, you bit him," I interrupt.

He bites his lip and looks down, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you got thrown, Kagome-kassen. I thought that he would've just dropped you."

_Ah, the attention span of a seven year old…_

I put my head in my hands.

"Just explain what happened, okay?"

He nods brightly.

"Okay, Kagome-kassen. After you got thrown," he starts. "the demon picked me up and started to squeeze me. I didn't care about the squeezing, it didn't really hurt much. But I got mad. I was so mad that he hurt you, I tried to Foxfire him right in the eyes. It just made him angry. I was just getting more and more mad, Kagome-kassen. It felt like it was just building up inside, like the bubbles when you shake a bottle of the fizzy water…" his eyes widened.

He turned to me, eyes still wide.

"I didn't know you were gonna open it right away, honest Kagome-kassen!"

I feel a twitch coming back…

"It's okay, Shippo, it was an accident. Just please finish the story."

He looks at me and moves back a pace before sitting down.

"Okay. Um," he raises a hand and scratches his head. "Oh yeah, so when I couldn't stand the pressure anymore, I tried to Foxfire him again. Only instead of him burning… well he… um… blew up," he grimaces and continues, "it was bad Kagome-kassen, he looked like he'd been in a fire for too long. Then, BOOM!" he clapped his hands. "No more demon. Just poof. I remember this feeling of relief and being so happy that I stopped him. I saw Inuyasha and tried to cheer, but he ran over beside me and dropped to his knees. He was crying," he sniffles again. "I couldn't believe it. Inuyasha crying? It's not possible. Then I looked where he was looking, and I started crying too. It was me, I was just lying there. I couldn't understand, Kagome-kassen, how could I be looking at me without a mirror. Then Pa appeared. He said it was time to go, so we went. It's really pretty above the clouds, with all the gold and jade. There are a lot of other kids too, but they're all scared of me," he looks at me. "They won't play just cause I'm a demon. There aren't any other demon kids there, so I just sit by the river and watch new people arrive."

_Oh, Shippo, you must be so lonely. Maybe someday I'll get you back._

He looks behind him and nods. I look behind him and see nothing.

_What is he hearing? There isn't anything there… is there?_

Shippo stands, walks over to me, and hugs me. He whispers in my ear.

"Goodbye, Kagome-kassen. I'll miss you," he leans away. "But every chance I get, I'll try to visit in your dreams. Don't be sad anymore, okay? I'm with Pa now. Maybe when we see each other again, you can be my real mother, Kagome-kassen."

I can't speak, I feel so heartbroken.

"Shippo, I love you so much. I'll try not to be sad anymore," my voice breaks.

He hugs be again, then turns away.

"I love you too, Kagome-kassen. See you later," he walks away, turns and waves. His smile is the light that I had seen, his happiness.

I can feel tears of happiness roll down my cheeks.

"Oh, Shippo, I'm so happy for you. You're with your Pa, so I'll try not to be sad anymore."

_Hey, I'm falling again… no, not down. Up?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Visions of Shippo? You bet. I hope you all like this chapter as much as the last. Let me know what you think, give me all the tips you want. Just remember, this is the **_first story_**. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I know about forty million who wish he was real.

Chapter Three: In the Night

I wake.

_Well, that was moderately bizarre. But at least it feels good to know Shippo is happy._

Inuyasha has his arm around my waist, I smile and roll over to face him. I study his features. So peaceful, so serene. I know grief has worn him out, that he won't wake easily.

"Inuyasha," I whisper. "I love you so much, you may never realize just how much. I can always see the love, the worry, the longing in your eyes. Until yesterday, I didn't think you would ever try to kiss me again. But it's not just that. Around you I feel safe, protected, and so wanted. Like I belong."

I curl one arm beneath my head and inch closer to him. His arm tightens about my waist and he murmurs my name in his sleep.

"We only have four shards left to find. What will happen then, Inuyasha? Will you become a human because of me, or a demon to avenge your wounded pride? Or stay a half-demon to keep me safe?"

I lay my head on his shoulder, his other arm wraps around my back. Once again he murmurs my name.

"I don't care what you become, so long as you stay with me."

I tilt my head and kiss him, my eyes closed, and touch his cheek. One of his ears twitch as his eyes open. Worry is in them already.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he speaks softly, as though to speak any louder would disturb the quiet of the night. "We've all been worried about you."

But his eyes say, "None so much as me." I kiss him again, just as delicately as before. His eyes widen, he's surprised?

_This should be interesting. Wow. I never knew he could turn seven shades of red… _

"Kagome?" his tone is soft, curious; yet questioning.

"I'm okay, I'll be fine. Shippo… well, he told me what happened. That he's moved on and so should I, that I shouldn't cry. It was a dream, yet it wasn't," I grimace. "Is that believable?"

All Inuyasha does is smile.

"I thought he might, he cared too much to leave without an explanation. Feel better now, Kagome?"

I nod and smile.

"Much better."

There's a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Good. May I ask you something?"

_There's that gleam again._

"What?" my voice is almost a whisper.

He grins.

_O-kay, I'm obviously not catching on here. What's he thinking? Oh my god…_

"Can I kiss you again? Like I did earlier, I mean?"

_Thank god it wasn't what I was thinking._

I raise an eyebrow and grin back.

"Technically speaking, Inuyasha, that's two questions…"

His grin disappears, a pout in its place.

"But, yes, I suppose you could."

The grin and gleam come back. His smile widens as he tips his face closer to mine.

_Wow. That gleam is almost a glow._

He kisses me, just as deeply and passionately as before. It takes my breath away. He breaks the kiss slowly, and looks into my eyes.

_So much love…_

He smiles at me and cuddles me closer to his body. I sigh happily.

_Is it possible to be happy and sad at the same time? I guess it's the kind of thing to as Miroku. _

I run my fingers through Inuyasha's hair and behind his ears until he's back to sleep. I smile and look up at the night sky.

_So many stars…_

A new constellation sparkles. My eyes widen in shock and joy.

_A flaming fox? Shippo! You did it! You're among the heavens! I'm so _**(yawn)** _proud of… you…_

As I fall asleep, I feel Inuyasha hold me tighter. I smile dreamily, knowing everything will turn out just as it should.

Sorry it's such a short chapter compared to the other two, but isn't it cute? I just had to include something sweet like this. Well, see you next time, fic-fans!

This is Kai'uri. Signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back, fic-fans! Last time, Kagome had a heart to heart with a sleeping Inuyasha. This time, it's not Kagome, but Sango who's telling part of the story! Shippo was like a new brother to Sango, but now, because of his death, she is reliving the nightmares of the past. Even Miroku adds his thoughts.

Scary thought, isn't it? BTW, it bounces around between the now and Sango's Memories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. He's not a pet, he's a person.

* * *

Chapter Four: A Walk Through Twilight Waters 

As Miroku and I walk the circumference of the crater yet again, I must block the pain and memories.

_I must stay strong, Kagome may have need of a sister. After all, she was the one who found out that we are distant, what was it? Cousins?_

I smile, remembering the day Kagome almost flew out of the well, shouting.

"Sango! You and I are related! Isn't it cool?"

She had raced up and hugged me. I had been so confused.

"Related? How do you mean?"

She had pulled a huge chart out of her backpack and showed me my name, and Miroku's. I had nearly fainted. I became angry instead.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO MARRY THAT PERVERT?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!?"

Miroku had fainted. We all heard a thud, and there he was, on the ground. It was so funny, I forgot I was mad and started laughing. By the time he had awakened, we were all on the ground, smiling and out of breath. He turned red every time he talked to me for three weeks hence. That wasn't even four months ago.

_Hmph. If he was planning something, he would have done it by now. Oh well, best not get my hopes up. Even if we got married, who's to say we'll stay together?_

I sigh and turn to Miroku. He has a look of concentration upon his face.

"Miroku," he turns to me. "What are you thinking about that you must look so grim?"

He smiles gently.

"I am just praying as we walk, to purge the death and demonic aura from this ground. This way, it will grow anew."

He stops and takes my hand.

"Sango, I know you are a warrioress, but even you must grieve. It is not sound thinking that you keep this pain unto yourself."

I yank my hand away.

_Why am I so angry all of the sudden? _

"Don't worry about me so much, Miroku. I can take care of myself. It's just…" 

_How do I explain this pain, this enormous feeling of loss? How do I tell this man that it was too much like Kohaku's death? So much so that I have nightmares again…_

He looks at me with those soulful eyes, as deep a bronze I've ever seen. There is concern in his eyes, his voice filled with worry.

_How do I stop your pain? How am I supposed to show you that I'm alright?_

"Just what, Sango? What makes you grieve so that you toss and turn each night? What makes you fear so that you cry out in your sleep without waking?"

He takes my hand again. This time, he refuses to let me go.

"Sango, I see the anguish you feel in your every step, your every move. I can see something ripping you apart from the inside," he steps close and puts his other arm about my waist. He stares into my eyes, as if into my very soul. "Please, Sango, let me help. That's all I wish to do."

_Why do I feel so strange? Like butterflies in my stomach… is this love? Is this the way it feels to be… in love??_

My heart is racing, my breathing quick. He leans close.

_By the winds, is he going to kiss me?_

No kiss ever came, instead, he holds me close to him and strokes my hair.

_I haven't been hugged like this since I was little. Like when I used to wake from a bad dream. Only this isn't a dream… Why am I crying?_

I had begun to cry, without a reason. Miroku holds me tighter and murmurs reassurances. I'm crying so hard that I can no longer stand. Then, it occurs to me.

_Is this what it is to grieve? This heart-tearing, soul-searing, mind-numbing experience? I remember it all so vividly. As though it occurred last week and not six months ago…

* * *

_

"Kagome!" I call. "Rat Demons!! Be on guard, they eat anything they can catch!"

Kagome flinches back. She begins climbing a sheer rock face. She nearly falls.

"Kagome, be careful!" Inuyasha shouts as he turns to the fight. "Damn, I hate rats!"

Out of the pack rears a gigantic rat demon.

"Bwahahaha!"

The great rat climbs atop a outcropping boulder. I heft my hyraikotz.

"Halfling Inuyasha, Keeper of the Shikon shards, I, Ko Nezumi-ousama, King of Rats, have found you! Gift to me the shards and I may spare you and your friends!"

"Like hell! I'll cut you up before you can touch anybody!" he shouts and races forward.

Then the demon held up Kohaku, bound and gagged. Inuyasha halted and backed away.

"Ah, but see halfling pretty boy, I already have."

I can't stop myself.

"KOHAKU!"

I race forward tearing down many of the Rat King's minions. My sword and hyraikotz whipping every which way, until only a few demons are left. The Rat King turns to me.

"Audacious girl! You dare strike out at me? Then let me show you what happens to little girls out of their league."

He hefts Kohaku in the air and tosses him. I can hear his muffled scream and the impact he makes on the ground. We all hear his ribs crack and shatter. I turn from the demons and run to him.

"Oh gods! KOHAKU!! I'm coming, my brother, hang on!"

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no; this isn't real it's not happening. Not happening!_

I reach him, I can see that he struggles for breath already. I can hear the battle erupt behind me and hear the cursing Inuyasha screams as the demon gets away.

I cradle my brother, as I used to do when he would get sick. I remove the bindings and gag to let him breath free to his last. He looks up at me.

"Sis…ter… I'm sorry… I was rear guard… I let you all… down. huff Sister, it hurts so much. Why does it hurt? I have a shard, it shouldn't hurt… hyff "

I can see so much pain in his eyes, I can't help but cry. I hold him close and whisper in his ear.

"Kohaku, brother, I love you so much. This will be the last thing I help you with. Goodbye, little brother."

He whispers back.

"Thank you, sister. I love you, too."

I pull the Shikon shard from his back. He gasps.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, sister…"

I cry as my brother leaves his tangible body. I can't help it. Miroku comes and pulls me back, I don't resist. I feel myself falling into blackness and that's the last thing I can remember.

* * *

_Sango, why are you so sad? How can I heal this suffering?_

I hold her close. She shakes with every sob, I can feel her legs giving out. I sit her gently on the ground and sit next to her, still hugging her close.

_Oh, Sango. What sadness burns your soul so? How can I make it better? How can I free you from your pain?_

I kiss her cheek and hug her tightly. She stiffens but sobs again. She speaks to me.

"I have no more tears to cry. Thank you, Miroku, for this kindness," she says softly.

"I only wish to make sure you are alright. I know for you, Shippo's death was hard. So much like Kohaku's," I whisper.

_Gods, why do you allow the Fates to tease me so with her presence?_

She pulls away and stands. I get up also and hug her once more. I whisper in her ear.

"Sango, I know things are hard. I know you face the pangs of sadness and loss every morn and night. My only want is that you share with me your sadness and tell me the fears of your loss. I only wish to help you, Sango."

I lean back, her eyes shimmer with tears. She closes her eyes and tears run down both her cheeks. I hug her close one last time.

* * *

He holds me close and whispers in my ear.

"Sango, I know things are hard. I know you face the pangs of sadness and loss every morn and night. My only want is that you share with me your sadness and tell me the fears of your loss. I only wish to help you, Sango."

My eyes fill with tears of gratitude. He pulls away and I can see his eyes widen. I close my eyes, I can feel the warmth of the tears running down my cheeks. He pulls me close again. I let him.

_Thank you, Miroku. Thank you._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this round. Kinda crazy the way it jumps isn't it? I just go with the flow, so whatever. Cya next time, ficfans!

Kai'uri


	5. Chapter 5 Part One

Hey ficfans. Time for Chapter Five. Welcome to the perspective of the sleeping. Nothing is what it seems and anything may be an illusion. Facing the past is difficult… but unless you do, crippling consequences can come into effect. WARNING: Super _LONG_ Chapter. It has four parts. I shall post each part as I finish it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. He's a person, not a pet.

Chapter Five: Dreams in the Darkness

Part One: Sango

For the moment, Sango looks serene and untroubled. But the nightmares are only just beginning… listen to the murmurs of the sleeping.

"No. Not my brother. Not Kohaku!! I won't allow it to happen… I won't…I won't……" 

Look into her mind and see the visions of past horror come to light. See the mistakes and the honorable sacrifice of ego. See what now troubles the warrior maiden this night.

"Kagome!" I call. "Rat Demons!! Be on guard, they eat anything they can catch!"

Kagome flinches back. She begins climbing a sheer rock face. She nearly falls.

"Kagome, be careful!" Inuyasha shouts as he turns to the fight. "Damn, I hate rats!"

Out of the pack rears a gigantic rat demon.

"Bwahahaha!"

The great rat climbs atop a outcropping boulder. I heft my hyraikotz.

"Halfling Inuyasha, Keeper of the Shikon shards, I, Ko Nezumi-ousama, King of Rats, have found you! Gift to me the shards and I may spare you and your friends!"

"Like hell! I'll cut you up before you can touch anybody!" he shouts and races forward.

Then the demon held up Kohaku, bound and gagged. Inuyasha halted and backed away.

"Ah, but see halfling pretty boy, I already have."

I can't stop myself.

"KOHAKU!"

I race forward tearing down many of the Rat King's minions. My sword and hiraikotsu whipping every which way, until only a few demons are left. The Rat King turns to me.

"Audacious girl! You dare strike out at me? Then let me show you what happens to little girls out of their league."

He hefts Kohaku in the air and tosses him. I can hear his muffled scream and the impact he makes on the ground. We all hear his ribs crack and shatter. I turn from the demons and run to him.

"Oh gods! KOHAKU!! I'm coming, my brother, hang on!"

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no; this isn't real it's not happening. Not happening!_

I reach him, I can see that he struggles for breath already. I can hear the battle erupt behind me and hear the cursing Inuyasha screams as the demon gets away.

I cradle my brother, as I used to do when he would get sick. I remove the bindings and gag to let him breath free to his last. He looks up at me.

"Sis…ter… I'm sorry… I was rear guard… I let you all… down. huff Sister, it hurts so much. Why does it hurt? I have a shard, it shouldn't hurt… hyff "

I can see so much pain in his eyes, I can't help but cry. I hold him close and whisper in his ear.

"Kohaku, brother, I love you so much. This will be the last thing I help you with. Goodbye, little brother."

He whispers back.

"Thank you, sister. I love you, too."

I pull the Shikon shard from his back. He gasps.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, sister…"

I rock back onto my heels and cry. _Why me? Why Kohaku? Why any of us? It doesn't matter anymore… it doesn't matter if any of us die. I have no purpose anymore, no one to protect… what's the point? I just want to sleep and never wake up…_

"Sister, what's wrong?"

I whirl around, we are back at Keade's home. _We haven't left yet?! Who is toying with me?_ My eyes widen. _Kohaku?!_

"C'mon, sister, we have to move out or Inuyasha will become angry." He smiles. "Well, more annoying than angry, I guess."

I heft my hiraikotsu and stand. Kohaku leads the way to our camp by the magick well. Everyone is standing, waiting for Kagome. Suddenly, she flies up and over the rim of the well. She smiles.

"Am I late? Oops. Well, at least I got our dinner packed."

_What is going on? All of this just happened. Why is someone tormenting me with the death of Kohaku?_

We start off in the last known direction of the Palace on the Water. Kagome believes that a shard resides in the dwelling. _Oh gods, not again._

"Kagome!" I call. "Rat Demons!! Be on guard, they eat anything they can catch!"

Kagome flinches back. She begins climbing a sheer rock face. She nearly falls.

"Kagome, be careful!" Inuyasha shouts as he turns to the fight. "Damn, I hate rats!"

Out of the pack rears a gigantic rat demon.

"Bwahahaha!"

The great rat climbs atop a outcropping boulder. I heft my hyraikotz.

"Halfling Inuyasha, Keeper of the Shikon shards, I, Ko Nezumi-ousama, King of Rats, have found…"

Before I realize what I am doing, I whip my hiraikotsu through the horde. It speeds true and straight, right through the King of Rats. I race forward and find my brother, bound and gagged at the foot of the rocks.

"Kohaku."

He looks up, fear in his eyes. He shakes his head back and forth, looks behind me and screams. I turn about, sword and hiraikotsu in hand. A wall of demons meets my gaze. _An ambush?_ _I will protect you, my brother, until the end._ I shout and whip my hiraikotsu again and again. I shred demons with every blow but for every demon downed, ten seem to take his place. I look about. _Where are the others? What is happening here?_

After what seems hours, I find I can no longer stand. I collapse beside my brother and undo his bindings. I hug him close.

"I love you, Kohaku."

"And I you, Sister."

And the wall of demons descends upon us.

I awaken with a start. My heart is racing and my body is soaked in sweat. Then I realize something.

_Kohaku was destined to die that day. If I had intervened, I too, would be gone._ I look up at the stars. _My brother, if there had been a way, today we would both still be living. I am sorry._

* * *

Hope you enjoy the parts to come, ficfans!!

Kai'uri signing off


End file.
